The Perfect End to the Perfect Summer
by mishalina
Summary: Percy and Annabeth share a quiet afternoon in the strawberry patch. :D just a oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did.**_

It was the perfect end to the perfect summer.

Why had it been the perfect summer? I never thought I'd say this, but it had been perfect because there weren't any quests. It had been the first normal camp summer I'd ever had: no trouble with the gods or the Titans or anything else. Sure, I loved quests. The most fun I'd ever had was on quests, but I'd been on a quest every year until this last one, and I was pretty content to just have a calm, uneventful summer with Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson._  
_

Annabeth and I were lying on our backs in the middle of the strawberry fields at the edge of camp property. Our feet stretched out in opposite directions from each other, and our heads were side by side. We were staring at the big fluffy clouds in the clear blue sky, picking out shapes in them, and occasionally eating strawberries from the plants beside us. It was the last day of camp, and we were spending every last minute with each other before we were picked up by our parents the next morning.

The sun was beginning to sink low on the horizon. Annabeth and I had been here for a couple hours now, I was sure. We had talked and talked about the most random things, but we would never run out of conversation. Annabeth and I understood each other unlike anyone else. We made an amazing pair, even though she took every chance she got to tease me. We had chemistry. Flow. If something was bothering me, she would pick up on it and ask me about it, and vice versa. We trusted each other completely. And it wasn't just a side effect of saving each others lives so many times, especially mine. She had saved my neck more times than I could count, and I could never thank her enough. Of course, I had saved hers a couple of times, but I still really owed her.

"That one looks like a pair of glasses," Annabeth pointed. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I see it!"

"You know, this summer has been amazing."

"Yeah," I said. Then I laughed. "Remember that time Grover accidentally snorted that noodle out of his nose?"

"That was hilarious!" laughed Annabeth. Neither of us said anything for a while, and I turned to look at her face.

Her stormy gray eyes were watching the clouds intently as they slowly turned from white and fluffy to wispy, taking on different shades of pink, purple, and orange. Her curly blond hair was loose, and it gathered in pretty waves near my nose. I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled like vanilla, mixed with the scents of the straw and the mulch we were lying on. She reached beside her and popped another strawberry into her mouth. Her lips nearly matched the colour of the bright pink berry she was snacking on, and her cheeks were a slight variation of that colour as she grinned at the taste of the deliciously ripe fruit. Her long eyelashes were dark, unlike her hair, making me think that maybe she was wearing mascara (don't ask me how I know what that is. It's not my fault the Aphrodite girls talk so loudly). She must have noticed me looking at her out of her acute peripheral vision, because she turned to me and asked "What?".

"Nothing," I said, then changed my mind about making conversation. "I have something to ask you . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how they've changed the school schedule this year? We don't have school for another week so my mom, step-dad and I were planning to go to our cottage in Montauk. We wanted to invite you to come along! We'd drive you home. It would be so much fun! Tyson's coming, too." I added.

"Well . . . My dad's coming to pick me up early in the morning. I'll have to call and tell him. But I would love to!"

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed.

"Here, I'll call him right now." said Annabeth excitedly. She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. Normally that would be bad, monsters could somehow track the signal, but we were inside the camp's boundaries. They couldn't get in. Annabeth dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. We were lying so close together I could hear it ringing beside me. "Hello?" came her dad's voice.

"Hey, dad!"

"Annabeth! I was just getting ready to call you! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, dad! Listen . . . Percy invited me to go with his family and Tyson to their cottage for the few days before school. They'll drive me home and everything! Won't that be fun?" Annabeth gushed, snacking on a ripe strawberry. Her father hesitated.

"Umm . . . Annabeth, honey? I have something to tell you . . ."

"What is it?" I could hear a trickle of fear hiding in her voice. I chewed on a strawberry thoughtfully.

"Well . . . It was meant to be a surprise, but if you're going to go with Percy-"

"You said yes? He said yes!" she said to me, cutting him off.

"Annabeth, listen!" said her dad, a little bit impatiently. "We've moved to New York."

"_What_?" she shrieked incredulously, sitting up.

"_What_?" I echoed. I wondered how close she now lived to my new house. When my mom married Paul Blofis, we had bought a new house two minutes from Goode, the school where Paul worked. But, Annabeth moving back to New York . . . This changed everything!

"Yeah! We live about ten minutes away from a high school . . . What's it called? Oh yeah: Goode."

"That's _my _school! I live two minutes away from it! Oh, Annabeth, we can finish the twelfth grade together!" I said. I was really excited now, I was practically grinning from ear to ear!

"Really?" Annabeth grinned.

"No joke!" I told her happily. She gave me a weird upside down high five.

"Umm . . . Anyways . . . Go ahead and have fun, you two! I'd better . . . umm . . . go make dinner! See you soon, Annabeth!" Her dad seemed to be anxious to get off the phone. I couldn't help but grin when I guessed that he had purposely set this up for us.

"This is going to be _great_!" said Annabeth when she had hung up.

"I know!" I was going to say something else when she suddenly turned her head, causing her delicate lips to brush against mine. She pulled away quickly, then giggled giddily like she had forgotten that we were dating. She turned back towards me and our lips met again, at first gently and then more steadily, more passionately. If you've never kissed someone upside down, you're missing out. It was an entirely different feeling than a normal kiss, but . . . well, super hard to explain. It was as if I'd never kissed before - a totally new sensation that sent lightning bolts through my veins. It instantly brought Spiderman into my memory. We didn't kiss for long, though, because we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly somewhere above us. We quickly broke apart and looked up to see Grover staring down at us.

"Umm . . . Guys? You're about to miss the fireworks . . ." I hadn't realized it was so dark, but I no longer wanted anything more than to lie there with Annabeth.

"You go ahead. We can watch them from here," I said. Grover shrugged and trotted off.

You wouldn't believe how good the view was from out there in the middle of the strawberry fields, especially once a bunch of lightning bugs began to float around us. It was almost . . . magical! Definitely the best night I've ever had.

_**Thank you all for reading! :)**_


End file.
